Cannabinoids are considered a drug of abuse. However, certain forms of cannabinoids have therapeutic actions which actions have not been effectively used to date. For example, without limitation, cannabidiol (CBD) which is not psycho-active, has significant anticonvulsant, sedative, and other pharmacological activity. In addition to helping marijuana users overcome their addiction, Δ9-THC has applicability in several other chronic diseases such as cancer pain, AIDS wasting, emesis, cachexia, obesity, smoking cessation, schizophrenia, multiple sclerosis and Parkinson's disease.
Therapeutic uses of cannabinoids has been limited because of social and legal concerns and because means for administering cannabinoids has been lacking. Cannabinoids with therapeutic potential are not particularly stable and degrade readily.